


my greatest adventure

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sappy Ending, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Aster and Asra talk about their future.
Relationships: Player Character/Player Character (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1





	my greatest adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leetokeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leetokeen/gifts).



> This is completely self indulgent fluff that I wrote for my husband about our characters. Love you sweetie ❤️

“We should get a house.” 

  
Aster frowns, turning onto his back and propping himself up against the pillow as he looks across the room at Asra. Her back is turned to him as she slips off her wedding jewelry and sets it on the nightstand, and her white scales are bright against her dark skin.

  
“A house?” Aster stretches like a cat, curling his toes and tipping his head from side to side before sitting up on the edge of the bed.

  
“Mm.” Asra turns to him. Her hair is mussed from where the flowers from her veil had been, but she looks just as beautiful as she had hours ago, when they’d stood in the Sanctum of the Twelve and declared their love before everyone. Well, before a moogle. And Claribel, but Aster thinks she’s probably paid to be there. 

  
“Why would you want a house?” he asks, reaching out and catching Asra around the waist. She giggles, letting him pull her close and wrap his arms around her. 

  
“I dunno,” she admits, looking around. They’re in a room at the Drowning Wench – the biggest one, thanks to Baderon. It’s on the top floor, with a wide window overlooking the sea and the sun that spills across it, trailing pretty patterns in orange and pink across the waves. 

  
“You wanna settle down?” Aster teases, grabbing Asra and pulling her down on top of him as he flops back onto the bed. She laughs, leaning down and kissing his nose. 

  
“Not really,” she admits. “Life would be boring without…” 

  
She trails off, but Aster knows what she means. Their adventuring gear is sitting in the corner – his staff, her bow, the clothing that’s been mended and patched over and over after being worn nearly to pieces. Two packs sit side-by-side, filled with all the things they need for wherever they find themselves after the sun has set. Sometimes it’s an inn in the city, other times it’s in the Twelveswood, sitting by a fire and gazing up at the stars. 

  
“I like our life,” Aster says, sliding his hands up Asra’s thighs and settling them around her waist. 

  
“Even when you’re covered in rivertoad slime?” she asks, grinning. “Or your feet are blistered from running errands, or your clothes are stiff from saltwater?” 

  
“Even then,” Aster says. “Because I’m with you.” 

  
Asra ducks her head and tries to hide her grin behind her hair, but Aster shakes his head and reaches up, tucking it behind her ears. Her scales are rough on his fingertips as he touches her cheeks, then pulls her down for a kiss. 

  
“I mean it,” he says softly. The sun is almost gone now, and the light in the room is a deep, dusky purple that nearly matches the color of Asra’s skin. 

  
“Me too,” she says between kisses. “Forget the house, then.” She takes his glasses off, folding them carefully and setting them on the side table before kissing his freckles. Hers are glowing; bright spots of light that make constellations across her cheeks. 

  
“Forget it,” he agrees. “We’ve no need.” 

  
“You’re right.” Asra kisses his nose, then his forehead, then pulls back and gives him that wide smile that he fell in love with so long ago in Gridania. “We have places to go.”

  
“Things to do,” he agrees. 

  
“Monsters to kill.” 

  
“People to save.” 

  
“Lords to please.” 

  
“Worlds to explore.” 

  
Aster pulls Asra close, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around her. “And right now,” he says, kissing her neck, “I have a wife to kiss.” 

  
Asra giggles as his stubble brushes her skin. “I think I can handle that,” she says. She runs her fingers through his hair and makes a happy sound. “And tomorrow we’ll keep adventuring.” 

  
“We will,” Aster agrees. He kisses her throat, running his fingers down her side. “Even if all we do is deliver packages, every day is an adventure with you.” 

  
“Good,” Asra hums. “’cause you’re stuck with me now.” 

  
“Forever?” Aster teases. Asra nods and pulls him in for another kiss. 

  
“Forever,” she says softly. “Partners for life.” 


End file.
